In the prior art, a number of retaining systems have been developed for earthen formations. An example of such a retaining system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,508, issued Apr. 13, 1982. In this system, the location at which the earthen formation will be erected is first excavated. Thereafter, a reinforced structure is formed by assembling a plurality of stacked face panels to define a wall. Earth is filled in behind the face panels as they are stacked. Embedded within the formation are a plurality of grid work mats which act to reinforce the earthen formation. The mats are secured to the panels to aid in anchoring the panels against displacement and maintain the panels in a stacked aligned condition.
It should be understood that in this type of earthen formation the face panels are not intended to carry the load of the retaining system. This approach should be contrasted with other retaining systems known as anchor walls, where tie backs are secured to anchors, or embedded in bedrock behind the earthen formation, and secured to the face panels. In anchor walls, the face panels bear the stress of the earthen formation. Examples of such prior art tie back structures can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,922,864, issued Dec. 2, 1975, 4,154,554, issued May 15, 1979, and 4,266,890, issued May 12, 1981.
Other relevant prior art disclosures can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,117,686, issued Oct. 3, 1978, 4,329,089, issued May 11, 1982, 4,343,572, issued Aug. 10, 1982, and 4,391,557, issued July 5, 1983.
The subject invention is intended to be an improvement over the above discussed U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,508. The assembly system disclosed in the latter patent, wherein a wire grid mat is used to reinforce an earthen formation, has proven highly successful. As pointed out above, in this system, the mat is connected to the face panels. A number of approaches have been suggested to connect the wire grid mat to the face panels. In one embodiment, a plurality of pins are inserted between the upper and lower edges of adjacent face panels. The end of the mat to be secured to the face panels was folded over upon itself and inserted past the pins. A rod was then inserted into the folded portion of the mat creating an interengagement therebetween. In another approach, various connecting members such as loops were integrally formed with the face panels. These loops can be used to facilitate the connection of the wire grid to the face panel. For example, the ends of the wires of the grid can be passed through the loops and twisted. In a different technique, the grid is folded back upon itself and a rod is passed through both the grid and the loops embedded in the retaining wall.
All of the techniques for connecting the grid to the wall are effective to produce a satisfactory formation. However, the attachment methods are relatively complex, and a retaining system utilizing these techniques requires a significant time to assemble.
Accordingly, it is an object of the subject invention to provide a new and improved retaining system which can be more readily assembled.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide a new and improved retaining system having an improved means for connecting the anchor members forming the grid to the face panels.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide a new and improved retaining system wherein the means for connecting the anchor members to the face panels is easy to manufacture.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide a new and improved retaining system wherein the means for connecting the anchor members to the face panels also functions to maintain the vertical alignment of the panels and provide a more uniform bearing surface against the panels.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide a new and improved method for assembling a retaining system.